A Girl's New Perspective
by Tara Myst
Summary: A girl whose mother is a witch is told to go to Hogwarts when she gets her acceptance letter, despite her arguments of not wanting to go. She's brought into this new world and gains a new perspective on her life and everyone around her. But with her past experiences of having social issues, how exactly will this all work out for her? K for mild and infrequent language.
1. The Odd Letter

**Hey guys, after what seemed like forever, I finally decided to watch Harry Potter, and I'm glad I did! I have thus been entered into the world of the Harry Potter fandom. I decided I wanted to write a story, so here I am. Now firstly I'd like to mention, yes this does have my OC which is based off of me, but she's different. I am trying very hard to balance her flaws and the things that are good about her so she isn't a "Mary-sue". If you want more details about her, read my profile. A lot of things I'll let you learn as the story progresses though. But her wand, age, hair color, eyes, etc is on my profile. Also, I would like to mention that Harry, Ron & Hermione are in the second year in this story, and Tara (the OC in this story) is starting her first year. So without further adue, enjoy! (or not, that's totally up to you bro.)**

Tara laid quietly in her bed, submersed and surrounded by her soft purple sheets, peacefully asleep with nothing to disturb her.

_*tap tap tap*_

A quiet knocking noise on her glass window echoed throughout her room. The heavy sleeper simply rolled over in her sleep and subconsciously covered her head with her blankets.

_*tap tap tap*_

Again the quiet tapping filled the room, still not waking her.

_***SQUAWK!***_

A loud squawk from what quite obviously was from a bird of sorts quickly flooded her ears. She sat up quickly and rubbed her eyes, squinting towards the source of the noise. A blurry figure came into her vision but she couldn't make out the shape. She reached over to her bed-stand and grabbed her thick, brown-framed glasses, slipping them onto her face.

For a second she appeared shocked, but she relaxed slightly when she saw the soft eyes of the figure in her window.

"What is a owl doing in my window?" She said aloud to herself as she walked over and flung open her window. A softly colored light brown owl sat perched upon the side of her window, holding a letter between the separation of its beak. She stared at it for a moment, observing the letter and wondering why an owl of all things would be carrying an envelope around in its mouth. As she continued to look at it, a few scribbled words came into her sight.

"Tara... Mystique?" She whispered. That was her name. She slowly reached her hand for the letter, and gently pulled the letter out of the owl's mouth. As quickly as the envelope had left the birds beak, it flew off.

"This is so...odd.." She said to nothing but the walls of her quiet room. She figured she better ask her mother what it was, or at least tell her. Maybe it was a prank or something dangerous that shouldn't be opened. She walked back over to her bedside and sat on the edge. She grabbed her phone off of her table and dialed her mother's number. After what seemed like ages, her mother answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom..uh, where are you now?" Tara could hear sounds of bustling about and other people's voices, almost overcrowding the voice of her mother.

"Oh hello sweetie! I'm sorry, it's very loud! Me and your father are in the middle of a very large business group meeting in Spain!"

"Oh.. well, okay. Hey mom, I have a question.. Earlier I was sleeping.. and an owl came up to my window, it was very strange. It had a letter in its mouth with MY name on it, I took it an-" Before she could continue to explain, her mother screamed loudly over the phone in excitement, causing Tara to jump and hold her phone away from her head.

"Oh, please, excuse me one second. It's my daughter.." She could hear her mother say a few things to the people around her, and after a few seconds the sound of voices faded off.

"Uh.. mom?"

"Hunny!" Her mother whispered into the phone. "Do you not know what that is? It quite obviously has to be your invitation letter to Hogwarts!" Tara's mother seemed so excited, even her whispering voice was bubbling with enthusiasm. Tara sighed and took a deep breath before answering her mother.

"Why are you excited mom? I told you I didn't want to go there, I don't think I could get anything right and m-" Once again she was cut off by her mother. She rolled her eyes and listened as she lectured her for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

"Sweetie, I was, I AM a wizard. It's where I went when I was younger. It's a wonderful place and I know once you went there, you'd love it just like I do! And you could make great friends there."

"Mom.." Tara sighed again, not interested in continuing the conversation. "You know how I am, I'm not a social butterfly, and people aren't really interested in being friends with me anyway because I don't open up easily."

"You need to learn! Open up! I've heard you say it before, if people won't accept you for who you are, then forget them! And as many times as I have tried to convince you, it won't work. So I'm telling you right now, you better open that letter and start moving. I will not let my only daughter not go to such a great place. If you don't go there, I will punish you somehow. Now I must go, people are waiting, bye sweetie." Before Tara could respond to her mother, she hung up on her. Infuriated, she flung her phone across the room, cracking the screen in a few different places.

"I don't wanna go there!" She screamed at nothing but the air. She had told this to her mother for years, she would fit in there just as well as she would in the school she goes to now, well, USED to go to. Which wasn't very well at all. Tara had 2 friends from school, and they had moved a few years ago. Her two friends were basically her only company she ever had since she was 6. Her parents were always on the road or some other country for business, so she lived alone. She expected that wasn't even legal to let a child of such young age live alone for such long periods of time, but she couldn't tell anyone that anyway.

She grabbed the letter in fury and ripped the top of it off, taking the letter out and unfolding it. It was no doubt her "acceptance" letter, and it had all the details of where she needed to go.

"How am I supposed to even get there? That address is in England and I quite obviously live in America." It was true, if she went there she would be a transfer student. And as if her personality wouldn't be enough to drive people away or make fun of her, being a transfer would make it even worse. The main problem in the front of her mind now, however, was how she was even supposed to get to an address which is in England. She flipped over the letter and noticed something written rather clearly on the back.

"If you are from a country other then England, please place this sticker onto a large tree and simply walk into it." She read the words carefully and then rubbed her head in frustration.

"How the hell is walking into a tree with a sticker on it going to get me anywhere?" She questioned the letter, which obviously gave her no response. As stupid as it sounded to her, she sighed and got into suitable outdoor clothes and decided she would try what the ridiculous letter told her.

Once she was outside, she looked around for a large tree, which was quite easy to find considering she lived in basically a forest. She carried one suitcase because of course the letter advised to bring things she'll need for a year. Tara being a simple girl didn't bring much, maybe a dozen outfits for the entire year that she'd wash and wear over and over, she really didn't care. Also just a few obvious necessities. She still thought this was absolutely ridiculous as she lifted the sticker off of the letter and placed it onto a tree.

At first the sticker appeared to just shine in the sun, and she rolled her eyes and put her hand onto the tree.

"Well, that obviously didn't work. Why do I even believe these things?" As soon as she complained about it, the sticker glowed so bright it almost blinded her with a blue light and she backed away a few steps and stared in awe.

"What.." Is all she could say as it continued to glow. Eventually the light died down and everything returned to normal.

"Oh, so it's just some weird sticker that lights up? Ugh.." She grabbed the handle of her bag and rolled it across the soft grass as she took the few steps back forward to the tree. She put her hand onto the rough bark, expecting her hand to simply touch it again, when she was practically sucked into it.

She screamed as she fell through what seemed to be a light blue tunnel going no where. Soon enough the scene warped around her and she was standing on a train with compartments lined in front of her.

"Proof of acceptance, please." An older looking, what she guessed to be an "elf" said to her, if those were even real.. He seemed pretty bored as well.

"Uh..um.." Was all she said. She was practically traumatized by what just happened to her, and she was confused by all means.

"Just hand me your letter." The elf said to her somewhat annoyed. She slowly handed over the letter she had in her hand and he swiped it out of her grasp. He stared at it for a few seconds and handed it back to her.

"First year, huh. Just pick a compartment and wait until we get there."

"But.. um..I don't really.." She was beginning to explain her confusement when the "elf" cut her off and pointed down the hall of the train.

"I can't explain nothin' to you, so just sit somewhere and wait. You'll understand later." He demanded her coldly, and she shakily and hesitantly walked down the hallway of the locomotive. She slightly took glances over at other compartments with people in most of them, some would point at her, probably questioning who she was but no one ever said a word to her. She only heard the sound of hushed whispers, which she was very used to anyway until she found a completely empty compartment to sit in.

She rolled her bag up to the side of the wall and sat down, closing the doors of her compartment. She looked confused, and quite honestly she was scared. She didn't even know what she was in for, but she did know that scared was a feeling she didn't feel often. She looked out the window and watched as scenery she couldn't make out if she tried blurred past faster then the speed of light.

She sat quietly and patiently until finally the train slowed down to a stop. No-one obviously ever entered her small train room, or even asked. She caught glimpses of people walking by it and some pointed, but not a word. She noticed people started walking out of the train onto a bank on a river through her window. She figured she might as well follow their lead, and she took a hold of the handle of her bag and rolled it behind her as she opened the doors of the compartment and slowly walked a slight distance behind others back down the hall.

"I don't know.. but I have a feeling I might not like this at all.." She whispered very quietly to herself as she took a deep breath, forcing herself to try to remain calm.

**So there's Chapter 1! Not too interesting I know, but it's a start. You learned a little about her and the way she acts. She will be different, and if you think she's a mary sue, just wait until the story progresses. Her personality will change as she opens up more..if she does, that is..and she's still got some flaws in herself and life that you'll find out soon enough. Please review if you've read it on what you think, please? Just don't be mean about it, I really refuse to read just down-right rude comments. Anyway, until next time. (Probably very soon!)**


	2. The Beginning Of The Perspective

**Hey guys! First of all, I would like to apologize for my last chapter, I was off on so many things, many details were completely wrong so I'm very sorry. Also, thanks to my friend, it was brought to my attention that my first chapter rushed way too much. Now that I re-read it, I noticed it did, a lot. I'm really sorry and I will try my very best to avoid this in future chapters. If I do rush, feel free to tell me. I want to try and write it as best as I possibly can, and as interesting as possible. I took some of the dialogue directly from the first book, but I did change some stuff so it's sort of in Tara's POV. And if you read my first chapter, I did change some of it. I made Tara in the first year like Harry, Ron, & Hermione, so it was a little easier to build around that. It's a minor change but I just wanted to point that out. So anyway, enjoy! (hopefully (:)**

Tara was close to the last to step off the train, and she watched as it quickly shot off into the distance. She looked forward and saw everyone gathered around a rather.. large man. She slowly walked over behind everyone else that was crowded around him. After he talked about the school a little and explained about the boats being easily tipped and things like that, he pointed at Tara.

At first she looked behind her and next to her and then she seemed confused.

"..Me?" She said, pointing towards herself. He nodded and spoke up to her.

"Where are ye' robes?" He asked her. She stared for a second, then looked at everyone else. She realized they all had robes on and she hadn't even noticed before.

"I was never given any.. or told about them." For a second he seemed somewhat mad, or in Tara's eyes he did. Then his expression lightened and he laughed.

"Alrigh' It's fine. we'll get'cher some later. Incase ye' didn't hear, Me name's Hagrid. Now all of ye', four to a boat."

Tara watched as people got in boats, and she walked over to the edge of one with three girls talking amongst themselves, which sounded like gossip. She sighed and sat in the boat. She stared at her reflection in the water and blocked out what everyone was saying around her. Suddenly, the boats all started moving forward. Tara wasn't prepared for this so she got jerked forward and hit her head on the edge of the boat. She rubbed her head and sighed as the girls continued on gossiping about boys, never giving her one glance.

"How is gossip that interesting.." She thought to herself.

It wasn't more then a few minutes and the boats landed on the shore in front of Hogwarts. Tara glanced up slightly at the school, and then back down at the water until it hit her.

Her head jerked back up to look at the amazing building and her eyes quickly grew huge.

"Wow.." she whispered quietly. She then realized she was being left behind by everyone else because she wasn't paying attention. She jumped out of the boat and walked rather fast to catch up.

"Alrigh', when ye' all walk through these 'er doors, ye' gotta be at yer' best behavior, got it?" Most people said yes, some enthusiastically, some unenthusiastically. The huge doors opened and the huge room which appeared to be an entrance hall quickly filled the sights of everyone. Some gasped in awe, others just stared, and some had the expression of "Oh I've seen it all before."

Right inside the doors, a rather tall woman with emerald green robes stood in front of the crowd of new students.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, I will take them from here."

Everyone followed behind the woman who was quite obviously addressed as "McGonagall" down the long, stone hall. It was cold, but oddly inviting and warm at the same time. Many pairs of eyes wandered around the room, admiring every inch of the wonderful castle. It was wonderfully enchanting with candles that floated above desks, thousands of them.

Tara quietly heard the voices of other people off in a room to the right, and she figured that must be the rest of the school. Eventually Professor McGonagall came to a stop and faced the first years. They all stood around her, some peering around the room nervously.

"First of all, I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts. The beginning of the year banquet will begin soon, but before you may attend, you will be sorted into your houses. If you are not aware of what the significance of this is, please take out your book and read Chapter 4, The Different Houses. The sorting Ceremony will take place soon in front of the rest of the school. I personally suggest you make sure you are at your best when this takes place." Her eyes lingered over a few untidy students for a second before returning her gaze back over everyone. "I will return soon." Professor McGonagall disappeared off into the next room.

Tara looked into the crowd at people, making sure not to make eye contact with any. She hated crowds, it made her nervous and uneasy. Before long her eyes reverted up to the ceiling to avoid anyone speaking to her, if they were even willing. She admired the intricate dome-shaped skylight with stars that appeared to float freely around the inside of the window.

"How exactly do they sort us?" A voice spoke to the left of Tara. She listened intently without looking down.

"Some sort of test my brother told me." Another voice replied. Tara quickly wondered what that meant. She didn't know anything at all to begin with, she hardly even believed what was happening right now. Magic? Floating candles? This all seemed like a dream despite how many stories her mother told her. She felt a knot in her stomach, a horrible feeling. She didn't want to be here anymore. She thought of how she could embarrass herself in front of everyone and it reminded her so the so many days, weeks and years she did the very same thing in normal school. She didn't want to feel the same horrible feelings again.

Tara's eyes quickly scanned around for a possible way to escape so she wouldn't have to endure the painful feelings of everyone hating her and making fun of her again. What if she failed this test? Where would she be put, the clown house? To her disappointment, before she could find a way out, Professor McGonagall returned.

"Now everyone, form a line. and follow me." One by one, students formed a long line behind McGonagall. Tara took a spot in between two girls of whom never even as much as acknowledged her existence. Everyone followed the Professor back down the stone hall up to a huge double door leading to the Great Hall, which opened upon approach.

The eyes of most everyone scanned the room. There were four long, wooden tables that were beautifully decorated for such occasion as this. Lined up perfectly down these tables were golden dishes and cups with utensils to match. At the very end of these tables were six or so steps up to yet another table, with people who appeared to be more professors and teachers sitting.

Professor McGonagall stopped at the end of the student tables, and all the first years were lined up down the hall. Students from every table stared at the first years, almost examining them. McGonagall walked up the steps and pulled out a rickety wooden stool and placed it in front of the line of students. The professor then took what seemed to be a very old, dirty and worn out witches hat and placed it atop the stool.

Everyone in the line looked curiously at it. Suddenly, the hat began talking and singing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me!" The hat sang. Tara looked at it in confusement, and wondered how it's even possible for a hat to talk. Her head felt light upon her shoulders and she took a deep breath to stay steady. She closed her eyes and thought of everything to try and wake herself up. She just couldn't believe any of this. She opened up her eyes again when she heard names of what she figured were the "houses" being sung.

"You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart," The hat sang with pride. Tara thought about that for a minute before the next verse.

"You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true, and unafraid of toil." Again Tara thought about this, she was almost weighing her odds in her mind according to what the song said to take a guess on where she would be placed.

"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind," Tara almost laughed, but she fought to stay silent. She knew for a fact that Ravenclaw was ruled out as an option. She didn't have much wits and she wasn't sure about learning here either.

"Or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends." Tara scanned her mind, she heard that name somewhere. It didn't take long before it came to her. Her mother told stories about people in Slytherin, she said most weren't very nice and would do anything to get their way, even if it meant hurting another. Tara knew for a fact she didn't want to be placed with people like them. In-fact, she'd rather not be placed at all and just leave here right now.

"So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap!" The hat eventually quit singing, and everyone applauded. Before long, names were called out and the hat was put on them. The hat would think, and say aloud what the goods and bad the person had, before saying a house name. Tara blocked out most of it except for some. She started to pay attention to the people in front of her getting sorted when it was nearing her turn.

"Granger, Hermione!" A girl the medium-length, light brown hair eagerly ran up the steps and practically slammed the hat onto her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. The girl, obviously named Hermione, calmly walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Weasly, Ron." A boy with red hair slowly made his way up the steps and sat down and the hat was placed on his head. The hat thought for a moment.

"GRYFFINDOR!" He smiled and walked over to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat next to the girl named Hermione.

"Potter, Harry!" A boy with black hair and green eyes shakily approached the stool before sitting down. Tara heard quiet whispers erupt throughout the hall. Why did they suddenly start whispering after his named was called she thought to herself. Was this someone everyone knew? It seemed forever that the hat rambled on, much more then others. It pondered and it seemed the boy was silently whispering to it.

"Not Slytherin, hmm? Are you sure? You could achieve great things!" The hat boomed, the boy nodded no and the hat fell silent for a second.

"Well, then I guess it must be.. GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table erupted with claps and whistles. Tara hoped they'd be paying so much attention to him that no-one would even notice her being sorted. The boy named Harry stepped down the steps and walked over to the table being greeted by everyone warmly. Sadly, before they called Tara's name, they waited for the room to hush again.

"Damn.." She thought to herself.

"Mystique, Tara!" She slowly and somewhat nervously walked up to the chair, and plopped down. The hat was placed on her head. It was so big that it slid over her eyes, causing her to have to hold it up so she could see.

"Very interesting robes." The hat said. Quite a few people laughed. Tara forgot that she was one of the only people without the proper attire on, she didn't get robes so she pretty much stuck out like a sore thumb. Tara quickly blocked out the laughs and tried to put herself in a place other then here.

"Hmm, let's see. Insecure, but brave.. Shy but willing to stand up for herself.. Courageous.. but no.. definitely not Ravenclaw.." Tara already ruled that out, so she figured this already.

"Very unusual.. I don't feel an interest in learning,, but a possibility to achieve great things with hard work.. Hufflepuff may not suit you well." Tara had thought that Hufflepuff was a possibility, but that was ruled out. It was either Slytherin or Gryffindor. She sighed heavily but quietly. The stories her mother told her made her badly want to avoid Slytherin.

"You also aren't pure-blood.. so I will have to say.." Tara held her breath, praying she wouldn't be stuck with them.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone applauded, as they did with everyone else. Tara smiled ever so slightly, glad she didn't get the other possible choice. She slowly glided towards the table.

"I hope I can make at least one friend here.." Tara thought to herself as she looked down the table, trying to spot an empty seat.


	3. Making Friends

_"I hope I can make at least one friend here.." _Tara thought to herself as she looked down the table, trying to spot an empty seat.

As Tara's eyes peered up and down the long, narrow table, she saw a seat across from a girl

"I think that's the girl named Hermione.." She thought to herself. She slowly made her way over to the empty chair and sat down in between a boy and a girl that barely acknowledged she sat down as they were deeply in conversation.

Hermione was reading through a thick book, which Tara tried to see the name on the cover. Hermione's eyes trailed up the book slightly and saw Tara sitting there, trying to see the name on the book.

"It's called Hogwarts: A History. It's a very interesting book." Hermione said to Tara once she noticed she was having some difficulty seeing it.

"My name is Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you." Tara nodded and smiled slightly, but couldn't really say much.

"You too." She muttered. Hermione gave her a slightly confused look and continued reading her book.

_"Dammit.. I'll never make any friends if I can't build the courage to say anything." _Tara thought, she sighed out loud and Hermione looked up at her again.

"Something wrong?" She asked her.

"Oh, um no. Nothing at all." Tara replied quickly, reverting her eyes to the table.

"Hmm.." Hermione looked in thought for a second. "I don't think I caught your name."

"Oh, sorry. My name is Tara Mystique." Tara looked up again, trying to gain a little confidence.

"Oh right, I think I heard part of your name when they called you for the sorting hat. I was a little busy reading."

"That's alright. Most people don't even bother to ask my name to begin with." Tara smiled again.

"That's a shame.." Hermione said in a quieter voice. Tara just nodded slightly.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" A man with a long, white beard boomed. Tara looked over, as well as everyone else.

"Who is that?" Tara said quietly to herself, but Hermione heard her.

"That's Dumbledore. He's the headmaster of the school."

"Oh."

"Before we begin, I would like to say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Tara stared momentarily. She wondered what that meant, was that a wizarding language she hadn't heard of? She heard people maintaining conversations about the school and the magic classes, all of which she couldn't join into as she knew hardly anything.

"_I wonder what I'm supposed to do about my lack of robes.. and wand.."_ These thoughts ran through her mind continuously.

There was food everywhere and people were seemingly trying a bit of everything. Tara stared blankly at her plate and drug her fork lightly across the plate in a circular motion.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" A boy across the table from her with red hair asked her, with his mouth full of food. Tara looked up and nodded.

"No. I don't really feel like it." She said blankly.

"Are you sick or something?"

"No, well.. I guess homesick. And nervous to be here." She looked back down at her plate and sighed.

"Oh, I suppose I understand, I was nervous too at first but all this food made me forget!" The ginger continued to shove various foods in his mouth and Tara laughed quietly.

"I'm Tara by the way."

"Oh, I'm Ron." He replied, spitting some food out of his mouth.

"Watch where you're spitting your food!" Hermione said, annoyed.

Tara smiled to herself.

"_Maybe this won't be so bad after all."_

Tara sluggishly walked down the corridors, following some students who were heading to breakfast. She still got looks for not having robes, but she shrugged it off.

Tara yawned multiple times. She hardly got any sleep that night, maybe one hour. She stayed awake staring at the ceiling oddly feeling homesick and wondering what is to come throughout the semester and that day.

After a short walk , she, along with everyone else in front of her reached the huge doors that led to the great hall. Her eyes scanned the room until she saw Hermione and Ron, the two people she had met yesterday. She figured that would probably be the best place to sit and headed in that direction.

Hermione looked up from a book she was reading and waved to her.

"Morning, Tara." Hermione yelled out, Ron looked up and saw her as well and waved also.

"Hi guys.." She said rather quietly. Only a few steps from the chair she was going to sit in, someone put their foot out in front of her and tripped her, although she did not fall. She straightened quickly after stumbling.

"Well well, if it isn't another mudblood" A boy with blonde hair and a cold expression stared at her.

"Malfoy! Stop calling people that!" Another boy who was sitting next to Ron with black hair stood up and slammed his hands on the table snapped at him.

"Why don't you keep out of it, it doesn't concern you, Potter." The blonde snarled.

"I have never seen somebody so rude! Just leave her alone!" Hermione piped up as well. Tara's eyes reverted from each person.

"It only makes sense you'd be standing up for her, Granger. You're just a mudblood too." He scoffed. Hermione just glared at him.

"..This might be an odd thing to ask in the heat of this.. but.. what does mudblood mean?" Tara asked quite innocently. The boy, obviously named "Malfoy" laughed.

"It means not both your parents are magical, only one is, so basically half-blood." Hermione explained, still enraged and glaring at Malfoy.

"Wait, so how did YOU even know that?" Tara questioned Malfoy as she turned to him.

"I know more about everyone here than you think I do." He smirked and walked away. Tara glared in his direction before pulling out the chair she was near and sitting down.

"Well he's not very nice." Tara said.

"No, he's most certainly not. He was annoying all three of us yesterday." Hermione said, gesturing to Ron and the black haired boy next to him.

"He needs a hobby."

"That is his hobby." Tara & Hermione laughed.

"Hey, uh, I don't think I met you yet." Tara said in the direction towards the boy next to Ron.

"Oh, I'm Harry." He said.

"He's _THE_ Harry Potter!" Ron exclaimed. Harry just rolled his eyes.

".._The?_ Is there something I don't know?" Tara said, confused.

"You mean you don't know who he is? He's quite famous."

"..No, I don't. I'm sorry."

"It's probably better that way." Harry smiled slightly. "Anyway, you're Tara right?"

"How did you know?"

"I heard Hermione yell your name when you came in."

"Oh, right.. forgot." Tara mentally slapped herself for asking a stupid question, her name was actually said a few times over the last two days. Soon enough, the food appeared across the table. Tara was hungry since she hadn't eaten anything last night so she grabbed quite a bit, avoiding any meat.

"Why dont you take some meat?" Harry asked Tara when he noticed she was intentionally avoiding it.

"Well.. um, I'm vegetarian, and I really don't like meat anyway."

"Oh I think that's great! I don't think animals should be eaten either." Hermione said and Tara smiled.

"I definitely agree."

Tara looked to her left and saw Professor McGonagall handing out pieces of paper out to each student. Hermione noticed Tara looking towards her.

"Do you know what those are?" Hermione questioned her. Tara nodded a no.

"Those are our class schedules."

It wasn't long until McGonagall got to where Tara was and handed her a piece of paper. Tara looked at it but instead of a schedule, it was a note.

_**"Meet me in my office when you've finished breakfast. ~ Dumbledore"**_

_"Oh boy..what does this mean.." _She thought.


End file.
